


Coma

by Bridgette_Hayden



Series: Recovery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgette_Hayden/pseuds/Bridgette_Hayden
Summary: Bad things happen for good reasons. Draco's coma allows Harry and Draco to come to a better conclusion.





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> AU, MPREG, in which Harry and Draco are celebrities in America.This was written very fast and just wanted out. It's a happy cry.

Four months, five days, and seventeen hours.  
That’s how long Draco had been in the coma. That’s how long Harry had stood outside the critical unit everyday, waiting for news that he was finally breathing on his own. It was strange to see all of his family here. He’d never met the full extent of Draco’s relatives and it was weird seeing all those new people gathering in the hall. Of course the Malfoys had siblings and cousins and friends who cared about Draco. Of course they would converge from all over the world and meet in this American hospital in this crisis. Harry had gotten to know them over the past few months.

The psychic said he’d wake up. Not a psychic, but a woman claiming to speak for Infinite Intelligence. He thought it was a crock, till she picked him out of the audience. He hadn’t even wanted to be there, but his friends drug him there anyway. They weren’t going to let his birthday pass with him camped at the hospital. He didn’t know why not, Draco’s had passed exactly that way. Everyone must’ve thought Harry was crazy for insisting on cupcakes and candles and singing happy birthday around his bed. But they’d put him in a private room and no one knew if his lungs might fail again. Sure enough, his body gave up two days later and he was back in the ICU. Too many wounds to heal. He deserved a party too.

Harry didn’t have to remind Blaize and Hermione, Ron and Ginny, that Draco had saved all their lives. Draco had sent the warning. Draco had told everyone to run and led the intruders on a wild goose chase through the Hollywood mansion while authorities were alerted. Everyone got out but Draco. They were just worthless, jealous punks, stoned out of there minds. They’d pleaded insanity, but lawyers assured Harry that it wasn’t going to stick. They were bitter people and their sense of injustice took itself out on the most beautiful, the most vibrant, young wealthy celebrity at the party.

The psychic had called Harry to the stage, but he didn’t budge at first. Then his friends were pushing him and the audience recognized him, and suddenly everyone was cheering him up.

The lady smiled like a grandmother, only there was an impish gleam in her eye. She could’ve been laughing at him.

“We’ve been waiting on you, Mr. Potter. This entire audience has been waiting on you. What would you like to know?”

Nothing, he wanted to tell her. He wasn’t in the mood to play games. This might be fun for parties, but he just wanted to get back to Draco. As he stayed silent, pressure built in his chest. He felt like the audience, full of people who knew what was going on, who knew Draco was hurt, who knew the whole story, were somehow pushing him to ask a question.

It came out, “I need to know if my friend will be all right.”

Her smile broadened, as if he’d played right into her trap.

“You’re an exceptional young man. You have a lot of support with you today. Do you know why they’re here?”

“It’s my birthday.”

“It’s more than that. You are worried about your friend. What you don’t know, is that your friend has a birthday surprise for you.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“It is our promise to you, that he will be fine. You have worried yourself sick and cursed the individuals who did this. But you and he had no other way to give yourselves this gift.”

The audience went super quiet. The woman was toying with him. “What do you mean? Why did he have to suffer like this? He got everyone out of there and he stayed behind. What could possibly be the reason for such senseless cruelty? I’m not here tonight because I’m having fun. I’m here because they say you can give answers. I want answers. Why would God, or whoever, allow that to happen?”

Her smiled subdued, he felt out of respect. But she was still way too happy.

“We want to let you in on the secret so badly, yet you are too angry to hear it. Your friend wanted to give you the greatest gift he could possibly give you. You wanted that too. But what you had in mind, was too overwhelming for the both of you. It is a thing so magnificent, that you both fear the idea of it, yet are drawn to make it happen.”

She used the word ‘friend’ with all the pointed connotations. She seemed to know that he wasn’t ready to say what his and Draco’s relationship was out loud, even if his friends and even if the audience already knew.

“This room is literally filled with people who love you. We’ve all seen the news. We’ve all heard that awful story. And you were escorted here to receive the news you’ve been waiting on. Your friend will make a strong recovery.”

“But why did it happen? Why was it allowed? He’s the last person to deserve this. He’s the most wonderful person I know.”

She practically giggled. “And that’s why it happened. He isn’t just a young man. Like you, he came to love through drama and life and tears, and to show others how to get past all the pain and return to themselves. The human part of him is in that bed. The part that knew what it was doing when you couldn’t save him, is here with us, in this conversation. And because you are asking with all your might, for answers that do not lie in your world, he want’s you to know that this was the only way to create what you both so wanted to create.”

Harry stared, confused.

“Four months ago, something happened. You took your relationship to the next step.”

The audience gasped. Everyone had suspected it for years. She’d just confirmed it.

“Forgive me for taking liberties with your privacy. But this is so momentous, that you are giving me minute by minute permission to tell the world what you and Draco have accomplished. That’s how much you love your friend. You both made a decision. Draco had to give himself a strong enough reason to close his eyes for the next four months. Had he not, there would be no gift. There would be no announcement. The world would be the same endless parade that you appreciate, but have grown quite accustomed to and a little bored with. You wanted each other and you both wanted a new, loving adventure.”

As she stalled, his chest got tighter and tighter. He found himself anticipating her next words.

“We so want to tell you, but it is not our place to give you news that would better come from Draco. Remember these words, Harry. We promise you, your friend will be fine and none of this happened without his consent, and without a very good reason. People in distress, people who are stalked, celebrities and others, will be taken more seriously because of his sacrifice. But more important than that, you two will have to go forth from that hospital with your love declared openly. In the days to come, you will be given the news that Draco is awake. Be patient. Let him adjust to even greater news. He has been asleep so that neither he, nor you, could overreact to something you both wanted. We promise, something wonderful awaits you. And now to calm your fears, we will tell you that it's yours.”

He hadn’t really understood what she meant. He was still angry that she couldn’t give him proper answers. Some psychic. The audience had applauded as if they trusted her words unconditionally. He’d returned to his seat feeling jilted out of his answers, but retracing her words to understand why her eyes had bored into him so. It was like she was saying one thing, but speaking something else with her eyes.  
The statement, … _a strong enough reason to close his eyes for the next four months_ … stayed with him. _'It's yours.'_

Now, with Draco having woken up that morning, with his parents, cousins, aunts and uncles rushing in and rejoicing at being told that he’s breathing on his own, Harry waited for the real news to hit the fan. He’d been told that morning also. Because Draco was awake, and his tests looked good, Harry could now be told the news that Narcissa had been sitting on for months. He wanted to hate her, but he understood why she’d said nothing. He understood why she’d kept it close to her chest even though it would’ve meant the world to him. She had something to protect and he loved her for it.

Narcissa knew what she was doing. While everyone else was mourning her son’s predicament, she kept faith. She might be cool, but she proved to be a mother first. She knew how long to wait. She knew the Power of Attorney. She could’ve made the decision to have Draco undergo a certain procedure while it was still legal to do so. She’d kept her mouth shut so that no one could argue against her, and waited. The legal date passed and Draco slept on. Now Harry understood.

Draco was awake. Unspeaking, but alert and responsive enough to hear what his mother was telling him as she sat on his bed and held him. Harry had never seen Narcissa wrap her arms around Draco, but she did now. They were alone in there and he saw by the movement of Draco’s chest, through all the tubes and IV’s, that Draco was crying. He couldn’t see his face behind Narcissa’s bent head. Nothing could be heard, but the bed shook. Narcissa’s hand caressed along her son’s arm and Harry could practically feel the words of comfort she offered him.

Draco had woken up past the legal date. There was nothing else to do. A young man in his circumstance would’ve had choices four months ago. But not now. He couldn’t get rid of the baby now. She’d known that. All this time, she refused to get rid of the only grandchild she had. Even if it meant her son would hate her upon waking. Even if it meant his life couldn’t go back to the way it was before. Even if it meant he was forced to bear a child that he had no say in.

But Harry knew. The psychic had warned him. The night before it all happened, he and Draco finally went down a road that committed them to one another. They’d finally had sex. They’d finally allowed their magic to connect in unimaginable ways. It was a big deal and both of them wanted to keep it a secret. Looking back, it shouldn’t have been any surprise that such a thing as pregnancy could occur. Magic and passion are risks. Had Draco known the results, had Harry, that news would’ve scared them so badly that abortion would’ve been their only rational option. So some part of them must’ve known, must’ve planned. Draco had given himself a reason to sleep through his choice, and a way to make sure the baby came. Narcissa had ran with the ball, knowing full well what her silence meant when she was told of her son’s condition months ago.

Harry watched them through the window. The news had not been announced to anyone else yet. He’d been allowed to know now that Draco was awake. Draco had to adjust to the news first. That was the right thing to do.

“Then he’ll need you,” Narcissa had said. She’d grabbed his arm, her grip strong. “I’ll break the news. He’ll cry. Then he’ll need you. That’s your child. You get him through this.”

Harry had nodded, but he was still in shock. The lady at the show was right. Four months ago, he and Draco would’ve destroyed something so wonderful without realizing what they had.

Narcissa shook him. “It’s yours.”

 _It’s yours_ , the psychic’s voice repeated. Another confirmation. Had they known, getting rid of an attacker’s child would’ve been a viable excuse. But it was his. He’d gotten to Draco first. None of the others took because he’d gotten there first, the night before.

After watching Draco’s body go through hell, Harry now knew what they had, and he thanked God for Narcissa, who had sense enough to see it first. He and Draco were going to have a child. Shock or no, he waited at the window. Only one person at a time was allowed in the room. He waited as Draco adjusted to the news, and tears continued to flow. He waited to be the one to take Narcissa’s place at the bed.

End

Part 2 of Coma, is [Going Home (A Modern Mythology)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076110)

* * *

 

Top stories by this writer:

[Unbearable Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031138)

[Snow Globe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530506)

[Cauldron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813984/chapters/49474280)

[New House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285186/chapters/47577052) (This can be enjoyed as a stand alone, or as chapter 3 of [A Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285186/chapters/45866704)) 

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: I've learned that my stories never really end. Even if I mark a chapter complete, inspiration could still have me adding to it.


End file.
